


Lovers

by PoemAboutCitylights



Category: Formula 1 RPF, lewis hamilton - Fandom, nico rosberg - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemAboutCitylights/pseuds/PoemAboutCitylights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The start of the new season gives the chance of a new beginning for Lewis and Nico.</p><p>Shameless Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a Nico/Lewis fanfiction that isn't angsty or about them breaking up, so I got some inspiration from todays race in Melbourne.  
> Enjoy this little piece of fluff and please leave some feedback, since I would like to write more fanfictions about them directly after a race.  
> Would you read it?

Nico could still feel his blood rushing though his veins and his heart beating against his ribs. He had done it. He had won the first race of the new formula 1 season 2016 and he simply couldn't stop grinning like an idiot. He felt like he could beat anyone and anything and the fact that Lewis had struggled at the start gave him hope for the races ahead of them.

He literally jumped out of his car, his lady, and was greeted by Toto, hugging him tightly and some of the team managers, congratulating him. 

He couldn't help laughing like a child, feeling the warm sun on his face and hearing the australian crowd behind him.

Even though he had won the last three races of the previous season, it still felt unreal what he had reached today. 

In moment like this he knew why he had chosen this job, why he worked that hard and all those hours of desperation suddenly seemed worth it. 

Sebastian was already waiting for him in the room behind the podium and Nico had to close his eyes for a moment to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. 

From what he had experienced today, it was no longer impossible to beat Lewis, maybe this would be _his_ season after all the disappointments of the last one.

He could not spot his team mate anywhere, he was probably still talking to some of the mechanics, trying to figure out what went wrong for him and which strategy would have worked better.

And even though he wouldn't trait this success for the world, something in his chest tightened at the thought of Lewis being disappointed of the race.

Although he had hated nothing more than loosing race after race and seeing Lewis winning the championship, the joy of his teammate had made his heart flutter. He would never admit it, though. 

He shook his head to get rid of whatever it was that started to take over his mind and made his way towards the podium, after seeing that Lewis had arrived. 

He tried to keep his gaze fixed on the cheering crowd but he couldn't help glancing at his teammate who seemed a bit lost, not sure whether he should be happy about the result or not. 

Nico watched him when he and Seb where handed out their trophies and he shuddered when dark eyes suddenly met his.

He had to break the gaze when he was handed out his own and picked up the bottle of champagne which was standing on the ground, but he could still feel his teammate's eyes on his back. 

Nico's mouth went dry, all of a sudden it was all like it had been at the end of the last season when Lewis and him hadn't even talked to each other except for interviews, when he had known that they were watching each other whenever the other wasn't looking. 

And he was about to open the bottle he held in his hands when he suddenly felt arms flying around his waist and a head pressed against his shoulder. 

He dropped the bottle and it broke into a thousand pieces, champagne flooding his feat and a surprised sound escaped his lips.

Lewis didn't just hug him, he clutched him tightly, his arms pulling him closer and his breath against Nico's neck.

"What are you doing?", Nico whispered and stared at his teammate in shock. And obviously, he wasn't the only one who did not understand what was happening. 

"I don't know", Lewis answered and shrugged, taking a step back with burning cheeks.

"I don't know either", Nico replied and tried to read the other driver's facial expression. 

"God", Lewis said and stared at his feet, fear rising in his voice, "I - I'm sorry, I don't know why- I -"

"It's fine", Nico said and reached out a hand. He could still feel Lewis arms around his waist, his lips close to the sensitive spot on his neck and suddenly images flooded his mind, images of long gone touches and echoes of soft words and he knew what Lewis could not express. 

"I wanted to be brave, just once in my life. I - I don't want things to be like last year or the year before. I will never stop trying to beat you, to be better than you and to make your life hell when we're out on the road but that's not the way I things to be when we leave the cars."

Maybe Lewis wasn't that bad at expressing his thoughts, though.

"I am sorry, Nico."

Nico couldn't do anything but nod and his fingers intertwined with Lewis'.

"You once told me that I should tell you what I want or leave and I left but this time, I swear, I will try to make it work. I am proud of you, Nico, you know that, right? And I know that you are proud when I win a race, you're just even angrier that it wasn't you."

His teammate grinned and Nico still couldn't say a single word, his mouth felt strange, like it wasn't even a part of him anymore.

"Well, it should be your turn to say something, since it wasn't all my fault what happened but I am the one who wanted to be brave today and I am still trying my best, thank you very much."

Nico was sure that there had to be a micro around and every single viewer was probably able to listen to Lewis words but at that moment, he couldn't care less. 

"I have loved you for longer than I can remember and when you started to turn into an asshole, I didn't stop. I just began hating myself for still loving you and I was too proud to face you and whatever it was that changed everything?"

Lewis smiled at Nico and continued his speech before he could interrupt him: "I know that I was an ass as well, don't worry. And I know that we won't stop fighting just because I told you how I feel but I don't want to risk our futures anymore."

Nico had to stop his teammate, that was for sure. If he said another word, Nico was probably going to do something stupid, like kissing the hell out of him or -- oops.

He cupped Lewis' lips with his own and placed a hand in Lewis' neck, bringing them closer together.

"This", he breathed against his love's mouth, "is definitely the best start of new season ever. I will have a hell of a time topping it next year."

Lewis smiled against his lips and raised his hand to wave at the cameras.

He was a man of the people, after all. (And of Nico, of course.)


End file.
